It is well known in motor vehicle steering systems to employ a ball and socket joint for connecting together the tie rod and the steering knuckle arm. The tie rod assembly typically includes a rod end housing having a bore for receiving a stud. The housing bore includes a spherical surface for receiving a spherical ball of the stud. A housing plug is installed into the bore to close off the bore, and has a spherical surface which receives the spherical ball of the stud.
A bearing liner is typically provided within a space between the spherical ball of the stud and the spherical cavity of the housing.
When in use, it will be understood that the ball and socket joint must be free to angulate and rotate while being subjected to thrust and impact stresses in the vertical and horizontal directions. Accordingly, the ball and socket joint must be sufficiently loose and friction free to accommodate the necessary relative movements and yet sufficiently tight to be free of lash and vibration. The present invention provides a new and improved ball and socket joint.